


You go and I can follow

by LinusPearl



Series: Teal and Sugar [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied characters deaths, M/M, SouNagi Week 2015, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t even know your name.”</p>
<p>Nagisa looked up again, climbed on the wall and straddled it, extending his hand for a shake.</p>
<p>“I’m Nagisa!” he said, offering his brightest smile.</p>
<p>The other looked at him then smiled too, shaking his hand vigorously. “And I’m Rin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You go and I can follow

**Author's Note:**

> And here is prompt for day eight, last day of SouNagi Week on tumblr! It was Freestyle and here's the little thingy that came out of it x3 Enjoy!

“You know, it’s rare to find someone in particular here.”

Nagisa looked up and smiled. With his red hair, he was unmistakable. Yes, really, and when you added that tattoo that always showed up above his very low collar, the infinite symbol.

“But you show up every day too, right?” Nagisa pointed out.

The other blushed, gritting pointy sharp teeth as he turned away, his cargo pants riding lower on his hips as he dug his fists in his pockets. Nagisa knew not to insist, even if it gnawed at the back of his head and made him squirm on spot. He was so easy to tease.

Others appeared, some sitting in the grass, on the sole bench, on the few disparate rocks here and there. The redhead sat on his usual favorite spot, a small destroyed wall covered in moss.

“I don’t even know your name.”

Nagisa looked up again, climbed on the wall and straddled it, extending his hand for a shake.

“I’m Nagisa!” he said, offering his brightest smile.

The other looked at him then smiled too, shaking his hand vigorously. “And I’m Rin.”

They both barely turned to the sound of the doors opening. Nagisa was too preoccupied by Rin’s weird teeth and Rin was proudly showing them, almost to the point of dislocating his jaw.

“So you’ve made a friend I see.”

Nagisa froze in the middle of touching a tooth, a rush of soft sorrow and intense relief pouring down his whole body. Nagisa kicked his legs over the small wall and dropped himself in a welcoming embrace, tears already running down his cheeks without his consent.

“You idiot, where were you, I thought you’d never come!” Nagisa hiccupped, words and thoughts tumbling all the same. “I missed you Sou-chan, Sou-chan...”

“Sorry, got lost on the way.”

A warm hand kindly patted his hair and when he felt Sousuke leaning down to breathe in his bangs, Nagisa’s heart stopped that frantic beat he didn’t know had been there for so long.

“Hey, shark tooth.” Sousuke called. “Think this guy’s looking for you.”

Nagisa, face still pressed in Sousuke’s chest, turned to see Rin jump down of the wall and run toward another redhead and all he heard was  _Momo you frickin’ dumbass how long did you wanna make me wait?!_  before focusing back on Sousuke, right there, warm, so very real in his arms.

Nagisa pulled back just in time to see Sousuke’s wings fall, fading into ashes, much like his own did. He stood on tiptoes to dust off his lover’s shoulders, then placed a kiss at the corner of his lips.

“So what’s next?” Sousuke asked, ruffling fondly his blond locks.

Nagisa entwined his fingers with Sousuke, puffed his cheeks and walked the opposite way of the doors. “I dunno but you’re staying with me this time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist hinting at some MomoRin, sorry x3 Hope you liked you reading as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ Here or on tumblr, messages and comments of any sorts are always welcome :3


End file.
